Credo
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Si bien nunca supo los detalles, pero si supo algo, la intolerancia viene de familia.


**Disclaimer: ****Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son propiedad del genio Johnen Vásquez. **

**oigan oigan este fics contiene temas religiosos, no quiero ofender a nadie yo respeto mucho la religion pero como el profesor es un cientifico se me hizo la idea de darle antecedentes de este tipo para formar un cuatro ironico haci como su hijo es un investigador paranormal y el un galardonado cientifico PLEASE no se enojen conmigo solo quiero una historia dramatica: ya se los adverti. SIN OFENDER. las/os quiero! **

**Credo.**

_-Defíneme; Credo, Joseph-_

_-Credo; __El Credo no se puede encontrar escrito de manera literal en la Biblia, ya que se trata de un compendio de los principios fundamentales de la fe cristiana, basados en el Antiguo Testamento, las crónicas de la vida y hechos de Jesús contenida en los cuatro evangelios, así como en los escritos y cartas escritas por los apóstoles- respondió con voz fría y calculadora, como si no le importara su situación._

_-ahora con tus propias palabras.-_

_-no es algo que podamos observar detenidamente en un libro sino en experiencias y nuestra fe radica en una sola espiritualidad.-_

_-define al papa-_

_-es nuestro vinculo sagrado con Dios en la tierra-_

_El hombre de larga barba blanca la acaricio tenazmente, se limito a mirar al joven de cabello negro frente a sus ojos con gallardía y a la vez con un aire de suspicacia._

_-define teología-_

_-es el estudio del razonamiento lógico de Dios, padre-_

_-defíneme ¿Por qué estás aquí?-_

_El muchacho que se encontraba arrodillado en cal de roca y sosteniendo un par de yunques en sus manos laceradas callo por un momento. Miro sin pena ni culpa a la figura de autoridad que tenia de frente, solo atino a mirar el cuello blanco que adornaba el de carne. _

_-por leer un libro-_

_-¿Qué libro exactamente, Joseph?-_

_El niño de quince años estuvo renuente a responder, todo mientras una mujer de cabellos negros miraba la escena deprimida y con impotencia._

_-El origen de las especies: De Charles Darwin-_

_-se mas especifico- aquel hombre miro con furia disimulada al más joven desde lo alto._

_La mujer ahogo un gemido de tristeza, el muchacho miro hacia arriba, una fina decoración en cristales adornaban el techo con varios mosaicos de ángeles. La iglesia podría estar cerrada, pero a su padre poco le importaba. Tenía que aleccionar a ese niño._

_Mientras la inerte mirada de la virgen lo carcomía desde lo alto miro de nuevo a su progenitor._

_-estoy aquí por leer el libro .De...Un hereje- _

Despertó sudado frio y con un horrible escalofrió en la espalda, haciendo crispar cada vello con violencia. Otra vez esos sueños estúpidos.

El profesor Membrana se había quedado dormido de nuevo en su escritorio, quizás las setenta y dos horas de trabajo forzado lo habían doblegado un poco. Si contaba bien (que si lo hacía) ya llevaba ochenta y nueve tazas de café con la que se estaba sirviendo.

Tenía marcadas ojeras bajo los googles plateados, se masajeo el puente de la nariz hastiado y sin saber cómo empezar la mañana, si gritándole a su secretaria por haberlo dejado dormir a sus anchas en su nuevo proyecto y doctrina para la ciudad o mejor irse un tiempo a casa, siete meses fuera ya eran suficientes.

Extrañaba su cama.

Se desperezo y entro a la ducha privada que tenía en su oficina para alejar cualquier mal pensamiento que aun tenia gracias a la reciente pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Salió de la ducha ya satisfecho y con los músculos relajados, se vistió con el repuesto de emergencia que tenía en un closet cercano y estuvo listo para tener una discusión algo fuera de lugar con su secretaria. Era la decima del mes y aun no encontraba a nadie adecuada.

Por otro lado en la casa de los Membrana un joven Dib de ya quince años cumplidos entraba hecho añicos por la puerta de en frente a la seis treinta de la mañana, como era costumbre estaba espiando a Zim y este le había hecho una jugada sucia, mira que ponerle una bomba de gnomos cyborg's había sido una buena idea en su momento, sin mencionar a Gir que le hecho su malteada de carne encima cuando todo termino.

En resumen, el era un desastre y el día había amanecido con un estruendoso: ''YO SOY ZIM'' en su cara de victoria.

No era uno de sus mejores momentos, encontró a Gaz en la cocina sirviéndose gustosamente todo el cereal y la leche que quedaba, mientras su hermano subía las escaleras agotado.

Dib se limito a darse una ducha cambiarse e irse directamente a la cama, no tenia ánimos de ver ni conversar con nadie. Esto hasta que escucho alaridos de alegría provenientes de la cocina.

Y sabiendo de sobra _quien_ estaba en la cocina no resistió la curiosidad. Se asomo por el rabillo de la puerta solo para ver a una figura forrada de blanco entrar a la casa.

El sabía lo que significaba, su padre estaba en la casa.

Se quito el pijama que consistía en unos short's negros y una camisa azul y se puso sus usuales botas negras, pantalón y abrigo negro. Salió muy contento de sus aposentos a ver su progenitor, tenía ya tres meses de haberlo visto por última vez y aun se preguntaba si se le había pasado el enojo por haber hecho que toda la ciudad se quedara sin reservas de plutonio, técnicamente era culpa de Zim y sus estúpidos inventos.

Su padre tenía una taza de café en mano y una complacida Gaz estaba terminando su desayuno en la mesa junto a él.

-¡papa! Qué bueno verte- le dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, el respondió como lo hacía usualmente hasta que Membrana noto algo que hizo que se le erizara una ceja.

Su hijo tenía un lindo juego de perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y sus lentes tenían una montura marrón-miel que acentuaba su rostro, si bien todos saben que el profesor JAMAS notaba algo en su hijo esta vez si paso. Pero por una razón más personal.

_-¿perforaciones? Y que sigue te unirás a un culto pagano estúpido o secta como todos los niños de este precario barrio. Estás loco, ve a practicar tu lectura.-_

El profesor parpadeo un par de vez y sacudió con disimulo la cabeza, físicamente su hijo comenzaba a parecérsele mas solo que con los ojos de su madre y tristemente aun no adoptaba nada científico y verídico ni siquiera en su léxico.

El joven estaba emocionado diciendo tontería y media sobre; el espacio esto Zim aquello y como le iba a demostrar que tenía razón. Por supuesto no le prestó la mínima atención.

-bueno hijos estaré en el laboratorio- se retiro con un aire de amargura.

Paso los siguientes seis horas revolviendo tubos de ensayo y diseñando dioramas mientras ensayaba el discurso que le daría al presidente esa semana no por algo era el jefe general de la sede de armamento experimental del pentágono. Necesitaba algo bueno, lo que siempre le daba una ventaja era que era un buen orador y eso se lo atribuía a ciertas cosas que el preferiría olvidar.

_-palabra del señor-_

_**-te alabamos señor-**__ respondieron a coro una multitud de gente, un joven de unos dieciocho años estaba en medio de ellos con la biblia en la mano y con un porte señorial y con algo de de divinidad en sus palabras recitaba los evangelios, tras media hora de sermones este término, que curioso no estaba de ganas y había dado la oración diaria con excelencia y eficacia._

_Como era costumbre._

_Nunca tocaba un tema sin saberlo de pies a cabeza como era usual en el, lo que su padre no sabía de su recién graduado teólogo y metafísico era que se estaba costeando por su cuenta otra carrera a sus espaldas._

El profesor toco su frente, últimamente le venían muchos recuerdos innecesarios.

En fin su capacidad de interpretación era un lujo por el cual podía jactarse cada vez que quisiera. Eso para un científico tan galardonado como él era el paraíso.

Mientras en otra parte de la casa un Dib soñoliento rebuscaba entre sus cosas algo para mejorar sus lentes de espionaje infrarrojos, pensó en pedírselos a su padre pero sabía que odiaba ser interrumpido cuando se encontraba en su laboratorio, se decidió por ver que encontraba en el ático, muchos de los inventos viejos de su padre se encontraban allí.

Subió las escaleras por una pequeña puerta que se abrió del techo, entro por ella y solo encontró un manojo de polvo en donde estaban las cosas de la familia mal acomodadas por todos lados. Era tétrico estar allí arriba.

Siempre creyó que había fantasmas en el ático, desde los cuatro años y aun no dejaba de vigilar el lugar.

Reviso un par de cajas encontrando solo engranes y tontas piezas de maquinaria que ya tenía, estaba listo para largarse a otra parte cuando noto una caja en un rincón, llena de polvo y cadáveres de polillas. Curiosamente aun no había abierto esa, que mas daba no lo mataría revisar.

Abrió la caja como puedo y lo que vio lo dejo un poco boquiabierto, estaba lleno de cartas empaquetadas y álbumes de fotos, muchas las reconoció; Gaz y el de pequeños, varias fotos de su madre y unas cuantas de los inventos fallidos de su padre, se preguntaba por qué tendría eso guardado. Científicos, nunca los entendería.

Eso hasta que noto algo que si lo dejo con la intriga marcada de forma horrible en la cara.

Era como estar viendo una foto vieja de el. Pero con googles.

Sabía bien que no era el, pero gracias a ciertas facciones supo de quien se trataba; su padre.

Pero era imposible que hacia su padre vestido de monaguillo y ¿quién era el Padre a su lado? Reconocía a su abuela en la vieja fotografía estaba a un lado tan bella como lo fue en su época con un largo cabello negro cayéndole por la espalda y un vestido que parecía muy recatado y de finas costuras. Pero seguía sin saber quién era el hombre de la foto y desconocía el atuendo de su padre.

Se embebió con la foto unas horas, sin entenderla muy bien.

Decidió bajar del ático, ya había encontrado las piezas de un sistema operativo que si funcionaba en una pequeña caja a su lado, no obstante se llevo la foto consigo.

Estuvo tres días analizándola, inclusive se atrevió a mostrársela a Gaz a ver que opinión le daba ella atino a reírse y a decirle que su voz era molesta y que una foto suya no la iba a convencer de que era su padre el de la foto.

Dib por más que lo intento no la convenció de lo contrario, ni siquiera mostro interés en los detalles de la foto como su abuela de joven por ejemplo.

Su padre ya se había marchado pero aun tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle, quizá en la próxima cena anual. Eso seria en dos meses.

El profesor había pasado el último mes con exitosos descubrimientos, uno de ellos era sobre la colonización de un planeta nuevo donde el aire podría ser inducido por el ser humano incluidas las plantas. El mundo gozaba de cada transmisión que el profesor mostraba en su tan popular programa ''ciencia con el profesor Membrana''.

Sin dudas el programa era televisado por el noventa por ciento de la población mundial. Mientras estaba haciendo las preguntas al publico y respondiendo con elegancia noto como un joven estaba muy contento con su padre entre la multitud, estos se sonreían mutuamente. Reconoció al hombre era uno de sus científicos de su central de investigaciones. No pudo evitar un recuerdo más, uno de los más dolorosos.

_-¡real academia de ciencias! ¡eres un teólogo y futuro sacerdote como tu padre! ¡Siempre supe que estabas mal de la cabeza, toda tu vida Joseph pero esto es el colmo!-_

_-p-pero p-padre.- el joven de googles no podía excusarse, su madre no había resistido la culpa y le había dicho todo lo que sabía de las andanzas de su hijo a su esposo. No sabía cómo responder sin obtener agresión como gesto._

_-¡desistirás de esa idea!-_

_-¡pero padre! ¡Entiende que no me interesa esto, soy un científico! ¡Siempre lo he sido!- en esos momento solo podía recordar a aquel niño pequeño con el ensueño de redescubrir al mundo como sus más grandes héroes. Aristóteles, Platón Hipócrates, Einstein. Todos los que alguna vez fueron alguien y fueron condenados por la iglesia ortodoxa._

_-¡ninguno de esos malditos herejes a contribuido con los nuestros jamás! Ciertamente no tendré a uno de ellos como hijo- lo miro con asco después de terminar._

_-¡muchos de esos malditos han hecho más de lo que crees!- estaba ofendido, ya no quería continuar con una vida de mentiras ya no quería soportar mas castigos físicos o mentales. Ya no más._

_-si bien no quieres un hijo científico…no tendrás hijo ¿aceptarías eso?-_

_Para si sorpresa su padre respondió afirmativamente._

_-no vas a seguirme avergonzando. ¡No eres normal!-_

Salió del ensueño para toparse con un niño del público que quería hacerle una pregunta sobre fusión nuclear.

Al final del día solo quería despedirse de todos sus admiradores, lo cual fue un trabajo duro ya que no lo dejaban en paz.

Cuando por fin llego a su oficina y estaba a medio centímetro de recostarse en su cómodo sillón su secretaria entro escandalizada a su oficina invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Elisa, ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo indignado.

Minutos más tarde el profesor se encontraba rumbo a la penitenciaria estatal, el porqué; su hijo.

Ese muchacho siempre metiéndose en problemas ya estaba hasta el colmo mira que pagar una fianza de cinco mil dólares, en que se habría metido.

Cuando llego a la celda se sorprendió al verlo totalmente chamuscado y con signos de pelea por todo el cuerpo, vio a varios agentes del FBI reunidos afuera esperando hablar con el responsable del muchacho encarcelado como perro.

Se sorprendió al enterarse de otra de sus explosiones masivas y le hablaron sobre algo de teoría conspirativa y haber hackeado el sistema de seguridad de la nación para buscar información vital para cualquier cuerpo de seguridad norteamericano y sobre nachos.

Lo que ignoraban era que Zim había vuelto a hacer de la suyas y había encontrado el modo de culpar a Dib de todo como era costumbre, el profesor sintió como se le hichaba una vena en la sien y sabiendo lo importante que era un hombre como el en el mundo pasaron por alto el incidente del muchacho pero que si sucedía otra vez entraría en la lista de los diez mas buscados por el FBI.

Con semejante advertencia ya tenía para reprender a su hijo de por vida.

Era la última vez que causaba daños a la sociedad, el se encargaría de eso.

Cuando entro a la celda a sacar de una vez zpor todas a su hijo de su prisión la rabia estaba apoderándose de el. Lo vio sentado y mirándolo solo de reojo su expresión la conocía muy bien.

Sin pena ni culpa.

-dime Dib ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Estuvo renuente a responder.

-por…Zim- escupió finalmente sabiendo que su padre no le iba a creer ni Jota.

-se mas especifico- dijo con severidad vehemente.

-por…ocasionar un disturbio- dijo mirando al techo con ojos vacios.

El profesor no pudo más y estallo.

-¡que es lo que ocurre contigo!- dijo ya hastiado- ¿Cuántas veces mas Dib?-

-p-pero padre-

-¡sin peros Dib! ¡Simplemente no eres normal!-

De repente el fugaz recuerdo de propio padre le vino a la cabeza se vio a si mismo como él y vio a su hijo como un simple reflejo suyo. Eso lo sobresalto pero no dio marcha atrás. Siguió sermoneándolo de una manera cruda y dura, el chico estaba por quebrarse y solo atino a ver con suplica a su progenitor.

_-te quedaras así tres horas-_

_El joven Joseph Membrana vio a su padre con suplica, no podía quedarse arrodillado tanto tiempo estaba sangrando mucho, si bien su padre Jacob Membrana era un hombre ortodoxo y de temer, era reconocido como el sacerdote mas estricto en toda la comunidad católica de la zona y era también un padre inflexible._

_Sin más dejo a su hijo allí por tres horas aun en contra de las suplicas de su madre._

_Hasta el día de hoy conserva esas cicatrices._

El profesor encamino a su hijo hasta la puerta donde los esperaba una limusina, decidió dejar que Dib hiciera lo que quiera, si quería irse por su cuenta no lo iba a detener. Tenía que volver al trabajo.

Pasaron dos meses más para que volvieran a verse la cara en la cena familiar, Gaz por supuesto escogió el lugar, Dib llego sumamente tarde, tanto fue que solo llego en el momento en que su padre se iba.

Solo atino a decirle unas palabras a su progenitor.

-¿Quién es Jacob Membrana? Pariente nuestro me imagino.-

Las palabras del joven lo dejaron helado ¿Cómo sabia de su abuelo? Se aseguro toda su vida de no hablar de el en frente de sus hijos.

Dib le extendió la fotografía que había guardado, su padre a duras penas pudo entenderle hasta que la cogió, una pieza de su pasado, creyó haber destruido todas las fotos.

-¿para qué quieres saber?- dijo en un tono apacible, al parecer tal escena lo había enfriado y el enojo por lo de hace dos meses se había esfumado.

-no es común ver al renombrado científico más famoso del siglo vestido de monaguillo-

El profesor guardo silencio un rato perdiéndose en la fotografía. El mismo día que fue tomada fue el día que lo habían descubierto en la biblioteca leyendo libros de física cuántica.

-El…es tu abuelo- dijo retirándose.

-¡espera, papa! – Dijo tomándolo de un brazo.- solo…¿solo eso me dirás?-

-si quieres saber de el investígalo. No tengo tiempo para esto, debo volver al laboratorio.- dijo sin más y se fue despidiéndose primero de su adorada hija.

Dib estuvo indeciso si hacerle caso o no, cuatro días después descubrió por medio de los medios de comunicación que el Cardenal actual de Hungría había fallecido, su nombre era Jacob Membrana.

La presa se entero que era el padre del tan afamado profesor Membrana y al instante se descubrió que tuvieron una charla previa a su muerte.

Nunca se supieron los detalles, pero Dib si comprendía algo. La intolerancia venia de familia.


End file.
